mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Chiwa Saitō
| birth_place = Saitama Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = | website = }} is a Japanese seiyū (voice actress). She is employed by I'm Enterprise. Saitō is one half of the seiyū duo "coopee", along with Natsuko Kuwatani. In the "Divine Design" arc of the Getbackers drama CDs, she voices a character who battles the character voiced by Kuwatani. She is a member of the seiyū group "MORE PEACH SUMMER SNOW", alongside Haruna Ikezawa, Mamiko Noto and Ryo Hirohashi. The group began as "MORE PEACH SUMMER", with Ikezawa, Saitō and Noto; all four voiced characters in the anime "Sgt. Frog". The quartet's name is based on the names of their respective Sgt. Frog characters: Angol Mois (Noto), Momoka Nishizawa (Ikezawa), Natsumi Hinata (Saitō), and Koyuki Azumaya (Hirohashi). Karaoke is one of Saitō's main hobbies, she is a very good personal friend of manga writer/artist Kozue Amano, and she is affectionately referred to by her fellow seiyū and fans as "Chiwa-chan" and "ChiwaChiwa." Notable voice roles Leading roles in bold. Anime ;1999 * One Piece (Chimney, Boa Sandersonia) ;2001 * Kokoro Library (Kokoro) ;2002 * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (Mermaid Princess) ;2003 * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Vicious Velvet the Rabbit) * Last Exile (Lavie Head) * Read or Die: The TV (Anita King) * Mousou Kagaku Series Wandaba Style (Ayame Akimo) ;2004 * DearS (Neneko Izumi) * Desert Punk (Kosuna) * Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy) (Sumire Shouda and Yōichi Hijiri) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Mami Yamaguchi) * Maria-sama ga Miteru: Printemps (Mami Yamaguchi) * Midori Days (young Seiji Sawamura) * Petopeto-san (Chie Ōhashi) * Samurai 7 (Komachi Mikumari) * Sgt. Frog (Natsumi Hinata) * Tsukuyomi -Moon Phase- (Hazuki) * Uta∽Kata (Yuka, episode 4) ;2005 * ARIA The ANIMATION (Aika S. Granzchesta) * Ginban Kaleidoscope (Yōko Sakurano) * Gokujou Seitokai (Kaori Izumi) * Hell Girl (Haruka Yasuda (episode 6)) * Kamichu (Tama) * Pani Poni Dash! (Rebecca Miyamoto) * Petopeto-san (Chie Oohashi) * The Law of Ueki (Tenko (chibi)) * Zettai Shonen (Miku Miyama) ;2006 * ARIA The NATURAL (Aika S. Granzchesta) * Blood+ (Lulu (episode 21)) * Chocotto Sister (Eriko Odawara) * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (Kuriko Akatsutsumi) * Makai Senki Disgaea (Jennifer) * Negima!? (Anya and Motsu) * Nishi no Yoki Majo - Astraea Testament (Adel Roland) * Shinigami no Ballad: momo the girl god of death (Mai Makihara, eps. 1, 3, and 5) * Strawberry Panic! (Chiyo Tsukidate) * Wan Wan Serebu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin (Meg) * Yoshinaga-san Chi no Gargoyle (Futaba Yoshinaga) ;2007 * Baccano! (Carol) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Subaru Nakajima, Nove and Quattro) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Louise Halevy) * Mokke (Kazama) * Romeo × Juliet (Regan) * Shining Tears X Wind (Mao and Houmei) * Zombie-Loan (Yuuta) ;2008 * Allison & Lillia (Merielle) * ARIA the ORIGINATION (Aika S. Granzchesta) * Bamboo Blade (Shinobu Toyama) * Kanokon (Akane Asahina) * Kemeko Deluxe! (Kemeko) * Linebarrels of Iron (Rachel Calvin) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 (Louise Halevy) * Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (Kokoa Shuzen) * Soul Eater (Kim Diehl) * Strike Witches (Francesca Lucchini) * Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei (Otonashi Meru, episode 6) ;2009 * 07-GHOST (Kuroyuri) * Bakemonogatari (Hitagi Senjōgahara) * Kobato (Kohaku) * Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th Season (Mami Yamaguchi) * Sasameki Koto (Miyako Taema) ;2010 * Arakawa Under the Bridge (Stella) * Dance in the Vampire Bund (Yuki Saegusa) * Hanamaru Kindergarten (Mayumi Yamamoto) * Strike Witches 2 (Francesca Lucchini) * Mitsudomoe (Miku Sugisaki) * Broken Blade (Erster Sigyn) ;2011 * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Homura Akemi) OVA * Canary (2002, Hoshino Mai) * Magical Witch Punie-chan (2006, Paya-Tan (cute)) * Pinky:st (2006, Mei) * Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA (2006, Mami Yamaguchi) * Strike Witches OVA (2007, Francesca Lucchini) * Murder Princess (2007, Ana and Yuna) * ARIA The OVA ~ARIETTA~ (2007, Aika S. Granzchesta) * Mahō Sensei Negima! ~Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba~ (2008, Anya) * Bungaku Shōjo: Memoire (2010, young Inoue Konoha) Drama CDs * Nishi no Yoki Majo - Astraea Testament (, Adel Roland) * Saint Seiya Episode.G (, Lithos Crysallis) * Shitateya Koubou ~Artelier Collection (, Uuf) * Tokyo*Innocent (, Yuzu) * GetBackers "TARGET B" (2003, Rena Sendo) * GetBackers "TARGET G" (2003, Rena Sendo) * Lucky Star (2005, Yui Narumi) * Gosick ( Victorique de Blois ) Games *''White Princess the Second(, Rena) *Bleach: Heat the Soul 5(, Senna) *Bleach: Heat the Soul 6(, Senna) *Disgaea: Hour of Darkness(2003, Jennifer) *Lucky Star Moe Drill(2005, Yui Narumi) *Persona 3(2006, Metis) *Luminous Arc(2007, Mel) *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters(2007, 'Danette') *Magician's Academy(2007, Tanarotte) *Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume(2007, March) *Makai Senki Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice(2008, 'Raspberyl''' and Asagi) *''ARIA the ORIGINATION ~ Aoi Hoshi no El Cielo ~'' (2008,'' 'Aika S. Granzchesta') *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger(2008, Taokaka) *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift(2009, Taokaka) *Blazer Drive(2008, Tamaki) *Tales of Vesperia(2009, Patty Fleur) *Phantasy Star Portable 2(2009,Emilia) *Fate/Extra(2010,'Caster') Films * ''SpongeBob SquarePants (dub) (Sandy Cheeks) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (dub) (Padma Patil) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (dub) (Padma Patil) * Keroro Gunsō the Super Movie (2006, Natsumi Hinata) * Brave Story (2006, Miina) * Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006, Senna) * Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess (2007, Natsumi Hinata) * Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel (2008, Natsumi Hinata) * Tomica Hero: Rescue Force (2008, Maaen (voice)) * Bungaku Shōjo (2010, young Inoue Konoha) Omake * Maria-sama ni wa naisho (2004, Mami Yamaguchi References External links * Chiwa Saito at I'm Enterprise (Japanese) * Chiwa Saito at the Seiyuu database * Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ar:تشيوا سايتو es:Chiwa Saitō ko:사이토 지와 ja:斎藤千和 ru:Сайто, Тива zh:斋藤千和